


Musique Veloutée

by mitsuchawn



Series: Fictober con los inefables. [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Baile, Fictober 2019, M/M, Vino - Freeform, amor eterno al jazz, azirafel ama mucho a crowley, crowley ama mucho a azirafel, crowley es sensual cuando quiere, dos en uno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuchawn/pseuds/mitsuchawn
Summary: Los demonios no son realmente habilidosos bailando, pero Crowley es especialmente talentoso en algo.





	Musique Veloutée

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Comenzaré con el #Fictober2019 donde en IneffableLATAM hicieron una plantilla, e hice el día 1 (baile) y 2 (vino) en un solo one shot porque no hay tiempo PERO QUERÍA CUMPLIR.  
Espero les guste, y a ver si mañana traigo algo de mejor calidad xD.  
Los tkm.

Crowley no destacaba por su habilidad para bailar. Era casi tan insípido en ello como una burbuja de aire y probablemente un niño se pondría a llorar al verlo intentar con tanto orgullo, para luego darle unos pequeños toques en la cabeza como “agradecimiento” a su esfuerzo. Definitivamente é, entre todos los demonios, era el que más carecía de talento para ello.

Pero si había una cosa con la que el demonio podía regodearse, sabiendo que lo hacía muy bien, era el jazz. Lento, apasionado, seductor y sin tempo fijo: parecía estar hecha cada melodía a su medida, esperando a que sus caderas se movieran de un lado a otro y que su mirada se centrara en su foco máximo de atención, aquél que aparecía en cada dulce sueño que lograba tener desde que le conoció. Esa música que formaba un ambiente ardiente y lleno de deseo, pero a la vez de impaciencia, de palabras mudas y sensualidad desbordante.

Toques sutiles.

Miradas profundas.

Acercamientos silenciosos.

Un susurro en los oídos, dulce cual caramelo derretido.

Esto último fue lo que sintió Azirafel una vez que llegó al centro de su librería luego de buscar algunos libros de mitología griega en el fondo de la habitación. Se sintió extrañamente acalorado y cerró los ojos un momento para no perder el equilibrio. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Se sentía embriagado, tímido, expectante. Acercándose al cuarto donde había quedado el demonio esperándole, lo encontró zapateando suavemente al ritmo de la melodía que se oía desde el tocadiscos.

“Crowley, querido, tu copa…” Las palabras sólo salieron, y por una vez quiso haber dicho nada porque, por un instante, pareció que el febril ambiente se había desvanecido y él no quería eso.

Pero no fue así.

El demonio se volteó y sonriendo tomó un largo sorbo de vino tinto, tan oscuro como la sangre, que tiñó sus labios suavemente mientras se acercaba con lentitud hacia Azirafel. No hizo ningún gesto de querer apartarse o querer huir; se dejó envolver por el calor del lugar, y en cuanto su amigo estuvo frente a él, su vista se dirigió a los labios brillantes de dulce licor, relamiéndose de forma casual y provocadora.

“¿Quieres?” Crowley le sonrió acercándose con cuidado a su rostro. Estaba dispuesto a separarse tan rápido como pudiese en caso de que el ángel mostrara el más mínimo signo de rechazo.

_Pero no fue así._

Y en cuanto estuvo a unos pocos milímetros de su boca, saboreando el aliento y la respiración agitada del otro, se mordió los labios y colocó frente a él la copa de vino, incitándole a beber un sorbo. El sudor le empezaba a empapar el rostro. La cercanía era abrasadora. Azirafel frunció el ceño mirándole confundido pero tomó de ella sin quitar la vista de esos ojos brillantes color ámbar. La música cambió y el volumen aumentó. Dejó los libros a un lado y tomó entre sus dedos la copa con rojo licor, abrazando con suavidad la mano del demonio, el cual no perdió la oportunidad y con su mano libre acercó a Azirafel hacia su cuerpo tanto como pudo.

“¿Qué haces?”

“Nada que te moleste, ángel. Te gusta, ¿verdad?”

Juntó sus frentes y Azirafel creyó desvanecerse. Sus piernas temblaron, sus pálpitos aceleraron y entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose sonrojar.

Su voz sonó como terciopelo y era realmente tentador…

Era_ la tentación _encarnada frente a él.

“Oh, tú, serpiente astuta.” Dijo el ángel antes de envolver su cuello y moverse a la par, dejando un pequeño beso en su oreja. “Sabes que bailar no es lo mío…”

Suspiró con el beso y acercó sus mejillas sonriendo. “Y tú has sido un bastardo diciendo que bailo bien en toda ocasión.”

“Si quieres que sea sincero, esto sí parece ser lo tuyo, querido.”

Riendo al mismo tiempo se miraron antes de seguir bailando de manera lenta y pausada, rozando sus brazos, sus caderas, alejándose y volviendo a acercase como si de un imán se tratase. El demonio le dio algunas vueltas y lo acercaba hacia él, tanto como sintiera que eran capaces de fusionarse, de decir con la música tantas cosas y a la vez no decir. Los dedos de ambos chocaban y se entrelazaban; estaban inquietos, cualquiera que los viese podía comprobarlo. No les importaba en lo absoluto.

La frase ‘los opuestos se atraen’ caía perfectamente en este momento, y en cuanto sus narices se tocaron, Crowley acortó un poco más distancia sin parar, juntando sus labios en un pequeño beso que se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Sus miradas decían todo lo que debía decirse. ¿Realmente había algo que se debiera decir? El volumen fue disminuyendo y llegó un punto en que solo sus respiraciones podía oírse en la habitación. Se quedaron quietos por un momento y Azirafel tomó un sorbo del vino que tenia a su lado, agarrando al demonio por su cabello y acercándolo a él de manera furiosa.

Esta vez fue un beso violento y apasionado, con sabor a uva y alcohol, y lamiendo sus labios y saboreando el licor de ellos se separó para verle con ojos llenos de ambición.

“¿Bailamos otra vez?”


End file.
